Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation
Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, titled Hotel Transylvania 3: A Monster Vacation in some countries, is the upcoming sequel to Hotel Transylvania 2. It will be released on July 13, 2018. Before the release of Hotel Transylvania 2 there was already talk going around about the possibility of a third film. On November 2, 2015 it was officially announced that Hotel Transylvania 3 would be released in 2018. It was originally stated that the previous films director, Genndy Tartakovsky, would not be returning to direct the third film. However, on June 20, 2016 Genndy confirmed that after a change of mind he would indeed return to direct Hotel Transylvania 3.Genndy Tartakovsky Isn’t Done With ‘Hotel Transylvania,’ Will Direct Third Film in Franchise Plot Mavis surprises Dracula with a family voyage on a luxury Monster Cruise Ship so he can take a vacation from providing everyone else’s vacation at the hotel. The rest of Drac’s Pack cannot resist going along, and once they leave port, romance zings Drac when he meets the mysterious ship captain, Ericka. Now it’s Mavis’ turn to play the overprotective parent, keeping her dad and Ericka apart. Little do they know that his “too good to be true” love interest is actually a descendant of Van Helsing, arch nemesis to Dracula and all monsters. Cast *Adam Sandler as Dracula *Selena Gomez as Mavis *Andy Samberg as Jonathan *Kathryn Hahn as Ericka Van Helsing *Alison Hammond as Frankenginger *Asher Blinkoff as Dennis *Kevin James as Frankenstein *Fran Drescher as Eunice *Steve Buscemi as Wayne *Molly Shannon as Wanda *Keegan-Michael Key as Murray *David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man *Mel Brooks as Vlad *Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby *Sadie Sandler as Winnie *Jim Gaffigan as Abraham Van Helsing *Chrissy Teigen as Crystal *Joe Jonas as Kraken *Jamie Camil as El Chupacabra Production In September 2015, Michelle Murdocca, the film's producer, said before the second film's release that the studio was "talking about number 3 and moving forward and taking the franchise to the next level", but she and director Genndy Tartakovsky would not return, since they were working on Tartakovsky's Can You Imagine? before that project was later shelved. That same month, Tartakovsky revealed that he would not be returning for the sequel, telling TheWrap that "two is enough. I have a lot of other ideas, and I kind of have to express them and have them come out." In November 2015, Sony Pictures Animation announced that the third film, under the tentative title of Hotel Transylvania 3, will be released on September 21, 2018. Despite previously leaving the series to develop other projects, Tartakovsky later confirmed that he would return as the director for this installment. Adam Sandler, Selena Gomez, and Andy Samberg would also reprise their previous roles as Dracula, Mavis, and Johnny in the film, which was being written by Austin Powers writer Michael McCullers. In June 2016, Sony Pictures Animation also confirmed that director Tartakovsky would be returning for the third film, after taking a leave of absence to work on the final season of his show Samurai Jack. According to Tartakovsky, he returned after he got an inspiration from a "miserable" family vacation and major inspiration for the film from the Chevy Chase National Lampoon's Vacation movies as the film would take place aboard a cruise ship. By early November 2017, the film had been entitled as Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. Tartakovsky had become stumped with an idea for a third movie. Being surprised by his in-laws with a cruise for a week caused him to panic, but gave him an idea: "putting classic monsters into a summer movie"."‘Hotel Transylvania 3’ Has Hilarious Real-Life Inspiration", Fandom article, April 25, 2018 Release Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation was originally scheduled for a September 21, 2018 release. However, on February 6, 2017, it was moved two months earlier to July 13, 2018, switching over to Goosebumps: Slappy Halloween. Reception Gallery Soundtrack # Bad – Michael Jackson # Mr. Blue Sky – Electric Light Orchestra # It's Party Time - Joe Jonas # Float - Eric Nam # Cake By The Ocean – DNCE # Bitter Sweet Synthony – The Verve Trivia *This is the only film in the Hotel Transylvania series not to be released in September. *The fourth Sony Pictures Animation film to be released in July, after The Smurfs, The Smurfs 2 and The Emoji Movie. *The second Sony Pictures Animation film to have the "Sony Pictures Animation presents" credit, after Open Season 3. *''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' is the third Sony Pictures Animation franchise has become a trilogy, after Open Season 3 and Smurfs: The Lost Village. **This is the second Sony Pictures Animation film not to include the Columbia Pictures logo at the beginning, despite the company distributing it possibly due to only distributing the film and not involved in the production after The Star. External links * HotelT3.com - official website References Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Sequels Category:Upcoming films